


【扉扉】豢养

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	【扉扉】豢养

卡卡西的忍犬又开始叫了。我把床上的第二条白色棉毯闷脸上。

没用。无奈起身，背后床单一片凉。手一摸，湿漉漉的都是汗。

头疼。不是那种明显的，剧烈的疼。和那个混蛋做了整整一晚上后，睡到中午醒来时候的那种疼很像。脑子被放进一个水缸。晃啊晃。碰不到壁。

起来刷了个牙，那混蛋不知道又去哪里了。

慢慢吞吞开始刮胡子。咻地一声背后有人在摸我的脖子。

手一抖，看镜子。果然多了一条血痕。

“干什么。”我的声音还有点哑。

“头发。”那个混蛋开始在我脖子上捉头发。

嘶，被指甲轻轻拧了一下有点疼。

我皱着眉头，回头瞪他。

迎面过来是一个潮湿的吻。

我豢养了一头野兽。

不是卡卡西家里那些聒噪的金贵玩意儿，也不是牙他们家当朋友恋人似的睡一张床。

好吧。确实我们偶尔会滚上一张床，但是真的到了晚上我都是一个人睡。

我一开始很好奇这家伙会睡在哪里。但是每次等我迷糊地合上眼，他都在房间角落里靠着墙坐着。黑色的眼球，红色的瞳孔。沉默着一言不发，偶尔发出几声阴沉的冷笑。

说他是头野兽真的一点都不夸张。

粗暴，矫健，野性，还有堪比野兽的欲望。

有时候我真的怀疑，我以后会变成这个样子？

肯定是哪里搞错了。

他舌头舔弄了半天。下面又顶到我了。

瞥一眼窗外，顶多六点。我还想睡个回笼觉。但是这个混蛋开始往下摸。

“滚开。我今天上午还有会。”我去扯他的手。转过头避开他的纠缠。

“你哪天不开会。”果然扯不动。该死。

一把抓住他的脸往外推。“这次是水之国大名。不是开玩笑的。”

他似乎看出了我这次是认真抗拒。动作慢了下来。

我得提一句。我每次都是认真地拒绝他，但是野兽发起疯来根本挡不住。

他眯了眯眼。咬了一口我的耳朵。

嘶。真疼，这家伙是真咬。

我继续刮剩下的半边胡子。

心里琢磨着得找个理由和大哥解释一下脸上的伤痕。

那个混蛋在厨房叮叮当当。头更疼了。

不过看在他做的早饭确实挺符合我的胃口的份上，暂时原谅他幼稚的发泄方式。

来到餐桌前。他依旧坐在不远的角落。一双眼睛沉沉看着我。

我低头双手合十，今天有盐煎秋刀鱼。

明明昨晚还没见家里有活鱼。他又大半夜去村外的河里捞鱼？

这种没效率的事情，大概也就不需要睡觉的这个人会做了。

可恶，也不想想万一被人发现了怎么办。

“喂。”我说道。嘴里还在嚼鱼肉。

你别晚上乱跑。

你就不能安分点，去八百屋买吗。变身术对你来说没什么难度吧。

万一被大哥他们发现了。我可管不了。

我心里在几句话里挑过来选过去。

最后还是不知道该选那句话说。

算了。

反正他也不会听。

不过他好像听懂了。

我看着那张相似的脸越靠越近。

没有一丝温度的身体。呼出的气却烫得我脸红。

“做不做？”

-end-


End file.
